


Other Options

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: genext other options [1]
Category: GeNext (comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rico advisers Oliver to explore other options to get over his break up with Megan. He is surprised by how Oly interprets that advice.





	Other Options

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were uploaded one time under my main account marf_redux before I moved them here

Other Options

“I can’t believe she dumped me,” He said laying back on his bed with his arm thrown over his face. “I mean we’ve been together for ages and she broke up with me saying she needs to explore other options.”

“Dude, relax it’s not the end of the world, Oly, just because you and Megan broke up,” his best friend Rico said from his bed on the other side of the room. “I mean really you seem more broken up that she is the one who dumped you than you do about being broken up.”

“Your crazy,” He said with a dismissive snort. “I mean sure we’ve kind of grown apart since that whole adventure we had in India but we could have made it work.” He said and noticed that Rico wasn’t even listening to him instead he was tuning his guitar. “Dude your not even listening to me.”

“I’m not really in the mood to listen to you bitch because your ex girlfriend is off exploring other options,” Rico said clearly annoyed. “Maybe you should take the this opportunity to do the same.” He stood up and set his guitar aside. “I’m going for a walk I suggest if you really want her back go talk to her not me.”

He felt insulted that his best friend had walked out on him like that. He got up off the bed and headed out of their room finding it way too stuffy after Rico blew him off. He headed toward Megan’s room deciding to give it another shot. He knocked on her door and waited. He reached out with his telepathy to check if she was in there and smacked right into a privacy wall that said “Oly, Keep out of my head I’m with my new boyfriend.”

He stormed off down the hall even more aggravated not only had she dumped him she’d already moved on. He walked for a while until he calmed down and headed back to his room. He found Rico waiting for him. “Sorry about earlier dude I am just a bit pissed at the world I shouldn’t take it out on you.” His best friend said. “If you still want to talk about what’s going with Megan I’m ready to listen.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about any more Megan has already moved on got a new boyfriend and everything,” He said slumping down on the other bed. “Why can’t I find a girl like you.” He finally asked causing Rico to stare at him like he’d suddenly mutated into a giant purple ostrich or something.

“Dude did finding out Megan has a new guy cause your brain to over heat or something?” Rico asked looking really uncomfortable. “What do you mean girl like me?” Rico finally asked when he hadn’t said anything for a short while.

“I just mean we fight but you never run out and replace me with a new best friend,” He said shaking his head. “I mean if you were a chick you’d be the perfect dating prospect.” He found himself thinking about Rico as a chick and came up with some unpleasant images. He had to admit Rico’s features wouldn’t look right on a girl he was a hot guy but he’d make an ugly chick how he pictured him.

“Well baring any freak accidents in my Grand dad’s lab I’ll never be a woman,” Rico said shaking his head. “So unless you suddenly bat for the other team you’ll just have to find a less than perfect woman.”

He found that answer strange and took a closer look at Rico. “And if I did decide to try out, how’d you put it the other team would you be interested?” He watched Rico unflappable Rico actually blush and found it actually kind of attractive.

“That isn’t what I meant by pursuing other options,” Rico said clearly not going to answer his question. “I think it’s a bit late in the game for a sexuality crisis on your part.” His friend said getting up and clearly about to take off again.

He reached out and caught his friends arm. “No crisis I mean given who raised me the idea of being with a guy just never occurred to me.” He kept his grip firm but would let go if Rico pulled away. “I mean the idea has it’s own appeal now that I think about especially if it’s with you I mean we already do everything else together this could just be one more thing.”

“I’m not a toy for you to experiment with Oly,” Rico said angrily ingoring the flirtatious smile he’d put on his face. “I’m not some bimbo you can charm by imitating your Cajun dad, Lebeau.” Rico sounded really pissed but he hadn’t pulled his hand away yet which was good.

“I know your not a toy,” he said keeping his voice calm. “I meant what I said earlier without the if you were a chick thing we would be great together.” He remembered what Megan always said about Rico. “I mean I might not be flexible minded enough to have realized it before but I am smart enough to see a potential good thing in front of me.”

“And if next week Megan comes up and wants you back how fast will you dump me to go back to her,” Rico said still angry but sounding a lot more reasonable now. “I mean we both know you aren’t happy that she dumped you.”

“She had her chance this is yours,” He said and then realized how arrogant that sounded. “That should be our chance.” To his surprise though Rico laughed and it wasn’t an angry sneer but a real happy laugh. “Did I say something funny?”

“You’re a real goofball sometimes Oly,” Rico said and then to his utter shock leaned in and kissed him. It was a bit different than kissing Megan but he could get used to it. Man he could get used to it. “I know I’ll probably regret this but fine your on we’ll try this option out.”

“Trust me dude, we are going to be great together,” He said pulling Rico down to join him on his bed. “I mean we even have a private room all to our selves.” He let a bit of suggestion creep into his voice.

“Don’t get any ideas, Oly,” Rico said with a frown. “I’m not that cheap of a date it’ll be a while before we go anywhere near doing that.” Rico was staring right at him. “Do you understand?”

“Sure do,” He said getting it. Rico was going to give him a chance but wasn’t going to rush into any thing. “I can live with that.” He privately agreed that Rico was probably right not to rush into things but he was really interested in trying things out. “We can still make out a bit right?”

“Yeah we can,” Rico said and kissed him again. He was definitely going to enjoy exploring other options with Rico.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
